Board fanfic
by 6511
Summary: the fanfic for tenkaichi 3 board
1. episode 1 recruit

It happened a huge explosion by Cell 2015 . " Dang it not him again" Future Gohan said 2015 powerd up huge amounts of energy. 2015 laughed he did destructo disks to kill our hero Gohan who flipped backwards " Special beam cannon" he yelled. " Gohan I'll meet you later" Time patrol Trunks said He dissapeared on his time machine. " I'll search for any warriors I sence a huge powerlevel. He finds A teenager doing a powerful Kamehameha " Who are you" Trunks said " Your trunks from the stories" Chulance said "You seem very powerful" Trunks said " What do you want" Chulance replied disrespectfully. " Listen Kid I senced the power of a half lotarian it was huge could you help me test his power. " Sure what were you planning by the way my name is chulance" He said they two left as Trunks used instant transmission. Sly was training with his girlfriend Kuriri who was a powelful shiigami and a master of the flash steps an ability for shinigami. There was an explosion of energy as Two beings grabbed Kuriri one had a blade. " It can't be Dark Eye I though they were a myth. " Give her back" Sly said He charges them to save her. Kuriri uses flash steps to ecape " Flash cry" Kuriri yells. The attack paralyzes them. Sly uses grab to injure both warriors knocking them through boulders. " I hope we won that was boring" Kuriri said " Really boring" He replied " No that was awesome" They emerged from the ruble angry powering up ki. Trunks and Chulance charged. Sly charged too there punches hit there was an explosion. " I will win' sly said


	2. episode 2 Sly vs Chulance

It happened Sly had dodged both blows and delivered one as Frogeyez a person stalkin kuriri for a date started to video tape the battle. " this will be awesome." He thought as Sly powered up he shot multiple ki blasts that hit Chulance his right hand turned pink. " Buu arm" Hr yelled his hand stretched slamming sly threw trees he eventualy went threw a mountian. " burning attack" Trunks said sly used instant transmission and was behind Trunks he did a kick. Trunks was slamed through a mountain. " Chulance is gone" sly said " Buu hand Sly had learned his lesson " Instant reflex" Sly yelled he dodged the buu hand he attacked Chulance with furuios punches Trunks flipped to stab Sly " Flash cry" Kuriri said Sly slamed Trunks in the ground. Chulance arm slamed sly in a mountain. " Increase" Cuhlance said the hand grew in size nad punched Sly in mountains. He remembered his fight with Kerzan. " I can't stop my lotorian state stop the fight." Sly said he powered up " This fight ain't over yet he transforms " It's only just getting started" He yelled " Trunks goes ssj " finish buster " " Super charge" Sly says the hand is injured by the electricity. " Nitro Blaster" Sly yelled " Buu hand rettract shield " Chulance yelled AS chulance was dead ( Just joking). " I give up" chulance said " fine" Sly said As Trunks stabbed Kuriri Sly had deafeted Chulance. He charged he was going lotorian. " noooooooooooooo" Trunks said he used a huge beam of energy. Sly yellped in pain the battle as over.


	3. episode 3 arguments

"Sly had the strangest dream he awoke" " Hey buddy what's up" Frogeyez said happily " Oh my god where's Kuriri Dark Eye killed her I have to save her come with me" Sly said " Wait it was just a test she's fine" Frogeyez said

"What's going on How did I get here please explain I really want to know can you tell me Sly . well actually I can tell you for a price" Frogeyez " Here's your stinkin money" " Fine she's flirting with Chulance

"I'll murder him" Sly said he charged the wonderful couple. "You're so hot" Chulance said " Flash Cry" Kuriri said" I can't move my body" Sly said " I have a new boyfriend" Kuriri said Trunks walked in perfect figure and everything.

" Will you be my boyfriend" Kuriri said " Of course sure mabey later" trunks said Gohan walked in " Listen up Cell 2015 is a ruthless mechanical nightmare who's attacking this era we have to stop him. A frog stole a time key. "That's Frogeyez get him." Sly said

"Not this time" He said he transformed to a frog and vanished in thin air. "He's gone" Kuriri said puzzeled " What was that key what's going on" Sly said " What about the sacred water" Chulance said " no time to explain get in the ship quickly" gohan said they all jumped in the vehicle. Their base exploded

" Our stuff" Chulance said " " I got it all in these capsules" Gohan replied he handed us our capsules we were grateful as we all senced a huge power. " This is even cooler than in the stories" Chulance said " You're so brave unlike sly" Kuriri said

" Yeah yeah yeah" Sly said A huge blast destroyed one of their wings. " Were going to crash" Sly said " Gee you just figured this out when" Chulance said " Yeah he's right" Kuriri said " Everybody Evacuate grab your supplies" Gohan said they all jumped out with there supplies there was a huge explosion


	4. episode 4 random wars

It happened the group they saw the explosion. " He should be getting here " Goku said " Who" Chulance asked (Tkj1997's very own) " Goel is a powerful warrior who helped make the Yamcha clones there almost done to stop an army of androids from being resurrected. " Yup that's me Goel said.

" Who is Cell 2015" sly asked " He's some kind of powerful villain" Kuriri said " Well I knew that" sly said the warriors headed off to battle to finish off Cell 2015. The heroe went to finish him off. ( I sence it the presence of another majin a powerful Is it majin Buu himself my teacher) Chulance thought. As there was an explosion.

" Finially some doughnuts" Frogeyez' said Cell destroyed the doughnut store " Nooooooooooooooooo Frog beam" Frogeyez yelled Cell's right arm was ripped off. Frogeyez used furious kicks on Cell 2015. " You'll pay for destroying the doughnut store" Frogeyez said Cell 2015 regenerated

The other heroes to see Frogeyez who senced a different power coming from the sky. " I thought Cell killed Justinlynch3" gohan said " I'll kill you again Cell 2015 said " Kamehameha" Cell 2015 yelled " Game play" JustinLynch 3 yells " Mustang blaster" Sly yells " Final kamehameha. The attacks combined obliderate Cell 2015 as a new villain is ready for battle


	5. episode 5 explain

Last time on the board fan fic. Frogeyez to avenge his destroyed doughnuts attacked Cell 2015. With Goel leading the team to Cell 2015. As a mysterious warrior Killed Cell 2015 with one attack Justinlynch 3.

" What's going on her" Kuriri said " Listen there's this group called Dark eye who were formed years after Buu was killed and started to take over the world and were unstoppable. " Trunks said "What do I have to do about it It's boring"

" I'm getting there, anyway I used my time machine to recruit Gohan we battled Dark eye but we needed help so Justinlynch 3 joined our crew."

" I went on a mission to stop (Sargenpotters' very own character) Destont who as ver powerful Gohan lost to him he eascaped with a powerful crew of soilders he's trying to resurrect Cooler.

" Why" Kuriri said " Because Dark eye needs a lot of power they need cooler and Frieeza I killed Frieza years ago He's back helping destont The lotarion and the Majin can take him" " I know I could" Chulance said.

" Can I have some pie" Frogeyez said " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Gohan said " Fine I'll recruit somebody" Frogeyez said he left with his time key. "

" here have a time key tgey let you teleport to any different time takes 10 minutes to recharge but 30 minutes to be full power. Now get some new members for the team" Trunks yelled

They all went to different times in a huge explosion.


	6. episode 6 sly's new planet

It was a huge burst of Blue light as sly flew away from the others to a different time. "Dang it" Sly yelled as he slammed in to a bunch of pebbles he had entered a different atmosphere it clearly had oxygen. Sly stood up.

"Help me please" Sly said he flipped over and grabbed a girl who was almost killed by ki blasts. " Thank you mister" The girl said " No problem" Sly said " you are both against Destont's law" The two solders law. "Wait Destont I remember Him he almost killed justinlynch3" Sly said

"almost a solider" said " Yeah He's still alive and I'm here to kill Destont" Sly said " Yeah right kid" Sly charged the solders he delivered a powerful knee smash" on the first one than a knife cut to kill the second one. "That was a good warm up Sly thought.

Meanwhile " Wow those two are about to fight I'll try to recruit the winner Noony vs. Jinee angleman. Jinee will easily win this fight I know it. Jinee created his wings he charged Noony who blocked all of Jinnee's attacks. "Super soikadan" Noony yelled A huge energy ball slammed Jinee threw the walls Jinee had lost.

" that's what you get chump" Nonny said " Hey Nonny would you like to join my club against Dark eye" Frogeyez said " For what reason Frogeyez" Nonny said " Because Trunks and Gohan are the trainers" Frogeyez replied " when do I start" Nonny said "Now Time key activate Leader" Frogeyez yelled there was an explosion of energy.

" I sence Destont's energy" Sly said he powered up a huge amount of ki and did Instant transmission. " What's that huge power approaching Cooler" Destont thought " No It's me " sly said " Who are you wait do you know Kerzan" Destont said

" Yeah I killed him it's me Sly" He yelled " Well than why have you come" Destont questioned. ' is'nt it obvious to kill you" Sly said he charged Destont with a powerful punch" " Well I'll just have to kill you sly" Destont said he charged both punches hit this tme.


	7. Sly vs Destont

It happened an explosion of energy "Were am I and what is that strange power level I sense. Goel flew off to investigate this new power. Meanwhile " I sense something I remember it from an earlier battle with the heroes. Frogeyez said " Really what is it" Nonny questioned " I don't remember" Frogeyez said

Sly and Destont were knocked backwards. Destont pulled out his blade he charged sly to kill him " you will die for lord Cooler" Destont said he slashed Sly's arm " Dang you" Sly said. He flips back and does a charged ki blast. Destont dodges the explosion ripping his mask off

" I'll slice you to pieces Sly" Destont yelled " Energy pole" Sly yelled He used the pole to attack Destont sly knocked the blade out of Destont's Hand" " My weapon" Destont said " Syn bomber" He yelled " Dang this move is powerful" Sly said "Rampage breaker" Sly yelled the powerful rush move injured Destont. " Syn bomber" Destont screamed

The energy pillars slammed Sly around who used his speed to dodge all the pillars " mustang Blast" sly yelled Destont was hit directly. " Now this will finish you" Sly said Sly beat Destont around with his energy pole. Destont grabs his blade he will slash sly.

Sly uses instant transmission to dodge and powers up and goes SSj2 He does nitro fury (grab rush move)(Sly grabs his opponent's head and pulls it down and knees the opponent in the head. He then hits his opponent in the gut and then kicks them upwards(diagonally). He then uses out his Energy Pole and quickly smacks him down on the ground in the distance. Sly then starts running towards his opponent, jumps in the air and turns (hanging diagonally) counterclockwise around his own axel (legs extended, held together, arms inside held at chest). After a spin or 4 he stretches out his arms, opens his legs a bit, bends his right foot backwards and folds his right arm a bit. He then makes a Nitro Blaster in this hand while screaming: "Rrrhaaaaaahhh" (Bardock style) and throws it at the opponent who is just recovering on the ground, only to see a big energy ball right in front of him.) the attack injures Destont.

" now to finish you Saiyan killer" Destont yells Sly yelped in pain. " I won't loose" Sly said He powerd up force as their was a huge explosion sly was vaporized. " I almost break a sweat" Sly said " How bout a rib" SSJ3 Sly yelled he charged and did his new improved grab which had many powerful kicks than he threw Destont up in the air. "Hyper storm(He stretches out both arms putting his hands together and releases a barrage of 20 Ki blasts. He quickly says: "TAKE THIS!!" before releasing the wave of energy balls. It's like the 18's Infinity Bullet but the colour is Red) the attack kills Destont

" Tell lord Cooler I'm going to kill Him" Sly said he yelled " Time Key activate" sly said he powerd down to normal and disappeared back To the wrecked plane. " I'll need to grab a bite to eat before proceeding any farther on this journey" he said he bought some burgers and ate. "


	8. Kuriri's true power

" I want a cheese burger" Kuriri said " Why" Chulance asked " Because I just do Freak" Kuriri replied " Don't be so pushy" Chulance said " I'm hungry" Kuriri said " So am I let's go find some food." Chulance said they walked past a river'

" Do you smell that" Kuriri said " I smell that too it's not human or alien" Chulance said there was an explosion of energy. They two ran over there quickly. "Impossible I thought you were dead" Kuriri said " It's babadi and Dabura Buu killed both of them.

" Leave foolish child were is the sixth son" Babadi said " Flash steps" Kuriri said she attacked Dabura with her powerful kicks. " Your definitely fast child" Dabura said " Super Kamehameha" Chulance yelled the attack injured Dabura.

Dabura stabbed Kuriri's shoulder he laughed blood oozed from her shoulder. Kuriri powered up a huge amount of reitsu and used flash cry to paralyze Dabura than she stabbed him with her shikia" " No I can't die" Dabura said 'Now die Dabura" Kuriri said her sword's curse was on Dabura she sliced him in half he was vaporized.

" it was just a clone" Babadi said " Your next' Kuriri said " Paparapapar" Babadi said " he escaped in a yellow smoke. " We'll get him later" Chulance said " Yeah let's help the villiagers and find this sixth son.

Meanwhile " I remember who 's power it is… "Goel" a voice said " Oh really, wait how did you just change you r voice. " He did'nt I am Goel come with me Nonny and Frogeyez. " Or what chump" Nonny said " I'll bring you by force" Goel said " Why don't you try" Nonny said


	9. Goel's evil side

" Augh" goel screamed he transformed to Ceko his evil form ready to kill Nonny and Frogeyez. " I'll kill both of you" Ceku screamed Ceku shot multiple ki blasts. The two heroes dodged the beams from Ceku. " that was close" Frogeyez thought

" No die Nonny Warp kamehameha" Ceku said Both heroes were wounded by the blast. " Now were angry" they said together Goel had come to take them back to base but his evil side Ceku had taken over and the two members would not go down without a fight.

" Frog beam" Frogeyez said " Super Soikadan" Nonny yelled the attacks almost destroyed Ceku who just powerd up like a maniac. Noony created a ki sword and charged Ceku who did his ultimate attack to destroy the whole planet. Nonny powers up ki and does Don't worry be happy his ultimate move. Ceku is paralyzed.

" Fool you'll never deafet me" Nonny Ceku said Frogeyez does Frog ball which slams Ceku threw a building. " WE won that was easy" Nonny said " Fool" Ceku said he powerd up a huge blast. " I will destroy this entire planet and all within it." Ceku said

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Nonny said Justinlynch 3 had arrived to save Nonny and frogeyez. " Now Calm down Goel" Justinlynch 3 said fiercely Ceku . Justin Lynch 3 does 17 punches on ceku and and body slam to finish a huge ki beam to deafet Ceku.

" That was barely a workout Letes go guys" " yeah Sure" They said simultaneously shocked at how powerful Justinlynch 3 was. " My secrete was the sacred water Chulance and Sly want it to increase their powers you all need to train and Goel must control his evil side.

Trunks arrived and took the unconscious Goel to base. " Time key activate" Justinlynch 3 said they vanished in a blue energy explosion.


	10. Cooler's war

There was a huge flash of blue light. "Were are we" Frogeyez said "This chumps' home right" Nonny said "Be quiet He destroyed that other bad guy easily that you couldn't even scratch" Frogeyez said " Who says I care" Nonny said " I heard that" Justinlynch 3 said " Respect your elders" Justinlynch 3 replied

Meanwhile Sly had finished eating his burgers from earlier he was looking for Kuriri. Her skills of reitsu would allow her to easily find the others. "I sense her She's been in that village I also sense something pure evil" sly said "Wait it's approaching that village There's two majin powers no a mysterious third one that's familiar.

"Ha" A voice said "An energy beam had hit the ground. " Who is it" Sly said "You haven't read about me like my friend." The man said sinisterly "No I haven't" sly said "You're looking for Kuriri and her boyfriend right" "There just friends" Sly said

"I'll tell you were she is If you defeat me" the man said " Sure" Sly said he attacked the man who blocked all his punches and threw shuriken. "Now Energy spikes" The man said "That's all you got" Sly said he uses a few kicks to destroy the shuriken. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Sly said "mustang blaster" Sly said the two red orbs became a beam he accidently vaporized the man.

"I'm still alive barely now die" The man said his body exploded Dabura appeared to kill Sly. "Your power is great but now you will die." Dabura said "wait What just happened" Sly said "Idiot I used a disguise to test your power." Dabura said

" No one calls me an idiot" sly said He fires multiple ki8 blasts at Dabura who dodges a few of them he's injured. Sly vanishes from thin air and reapers behind Dabura to land a powerful kick. Dabura slashes Sly with his blade. "Now I'm getting serious" Sly said " Honoo" Dabura yelled a huge stream of fire burned Sly.

Sly powerd up a huge amount of energy "This fight ain't over yet" Sly said he transformed into a super saiyan. "It's only just getting started" sly said he charged "Turbo Overdrive" Sly yelled "Evil impulse" Dabura screamed Dabura's dark energy ball had seemingly eradicated our bold hero from existence.

" I'm still alive" sly said " Hurricane Bomber (Sly puts his arms, legs and head close to his body and starts gathering energy. He says: "Try this one on for size" before stretching out everything releasing a yellow SEW, but one far more powerful" " Augh" Dabura screamed

Meanwhile " Who is the sixth son" Chulance asked " He is cursed with pure evil abilities" The lady said " Were is he" Kuriri said " Over in the mountains nearby our village" The lady answered " Let's go Kuriri said" " What are you crazy" Chulance said

She used flash steps to pull Chulance to the top at light speed. '" this is preposterous I will not go to the top" Chulance said " coward" Kuriri said " fine I'm coming" Chulance said he used bukujutsu and flew to the top carrying Kuriri.

" Hello" Kuriri said " Is anyone their " Chulance said A strange figure charged and Punched Chulance threw the tip of the mountain. " your next" The man said he charged Kuriri who blocked with her blade and ran after him she sliced his coat off. It was (Supersaiyan sonic's) Rokurou the sixth son.

" Trespassers will pay dearly" Rokurou said The sixth son used Chidori to injure Kuriri who fell off the mountain. Chulance managed to catch her as she plunged to her death. " Now you will suffer" Chulance said Rokurou was clearly pissed off so he powerd up some ki and shot multiple energy blasts.

Rokurou charged Chulance doing an elbow smash on him. "Dang you I'll show you I have true power" Chulance said His right hand turned pinks it stretched out to attack Rokurou who was pounded into the ground. " Now taste this Chulance Kaoiken attack" Rokurou said

Chulance was slightly scratched his power had increased dramaticly. " Paparapapar" Chulance said " He's disappeared" Rokurou thought. Chulance was invisvble he unleashed devastating blows on Rokurou and finished with a bicycle kick. Rokurou's chidori stabbed Chulance he was visible again.,

" Take this" Kuriri said She slashed his shoulder as blood dripped out on the ground. " Now I'm angry." Rokurou said "Kaoken x 10" Rokurou said He kneesmashed Chulance and delivered a powerful elbow smash than an eraser cannon ( Broly's move blue) " Chulance " Kuriri said

Meanwhile in a destroyed Palace " I'm going to kill sly" Destont said " your alive sire" A servant said " How dare you not believe in my power" Destont said He fired a ki blast to destroy the servant. " Engore make preparations to invade earth with Cooler's permission.

" Yes sir" Engore said later on in the control room. " You have my permaission I also have a request may I come with you" Cooler said " Sure But Dabura and Babadi are their working for Dark eye. " So are we" cooler said " Yes sir" Destont said

Destonts and Cooler's army joined forces to take over earth and kill the z warriors once and for all. " Cooler it's an honor to be in your presence" Destont said " Don't flatter me" " Soon we will take over earth allowing us to gain Garlic Jr.s powers so Dark eye can rule the universe.

Meanwhile Goel awakened in Trunks's base. " I'm back here again" Goel said " Yes you aere Ceku your majin side got loose" Trunks said " Enough I've this I'm going to get it back" Goel said " you don't mean the dna sample you gave the Yamcha clones for more strength" Trunks said

" Yes bye fool" Goel said he flew away to get his sample back. " I have to stop him" Trunks said A huge power level arrived in the vicinity. " Oh crap what the heck is this "Trunks said " It's Cooler he's back way more powerful now along with Destont plus a whole army" Gohan said " No way This is bad" Trunks said " Yeah left a while ago after you retrieved Goel we have to get the team back together quickly" Gohan said

It was an explosion of energy. " What is it" Frogeyez said " Hello Justinlynch 3 long time no see" Destont said " not you again I thought Sly had killed you your energy disappeared" Justinlynch 3 said " Well I faked my death so Dabura could turn Sly evil with Babadi's help." Destont said

Frogeyez unleashed Frogball to injure Destont who did a devastating kick to Frogeyez than he dodged all of Nonny's punches. " Your going down" Justinlynch 3 said He had powerd up his charger beam(- Put's both hands behind back and starts charging a huge yellowish blue beam, when charged the beam spilts apart and both hands a put forward, now in front of fighter, both hands combine again and the beam is fired. This attack has a downfall, it takes a long to to charge.) "Charger beam" Justinlynch 3 said

" Is it over" Nonny said " No" Destont said " Saiyan killer" He yelled " Noooooooooooo" Justinlynch 3 yelled " Justin" Nonny said Justinlynch 3 was dead. " Now let's continue" Destont said


	11. destont's battle

Chapter 11 Destont's battle

Nonny- "Justinlynch 3 please don't be dead no you were like my grandpa who I sassed a lot because you smelled like rotten cheese."

Frogeyez-" that's it Destont you will pay for your cruel actions now." Destont- "Well He was such a weak fool a weak lower class saiyan."

Frogeyez used Frogball to injure Destont. He was barely scratched doing eight punches and threw him in the air and did a devastating body slam and a powerful kick.

Destont- now Nonny your next

Nonny- why does this have to happen to me

Nonny blocked Destont's punches but not his knife cut and his bicycle kick. He finished with a powerful kneesmash to kill Nonny.

Nonny "Don't worry be happy"

The move injured Destont who was frozen solid and smiling. Nonny used ki blade to slice Destont in half. Destont managed to dodge and stab Nonny with his own blade and deliver a powerful punch to the chin.

" It's over Super soikadin" Nonny said there was an explosion of energy Nonny was tired of fighting Destont he grabbed Frogeyez and Justinlynch 3's bodies. " Time key activate" Nonny said " That's all you got I have a time key now" Destont calmly replied he proceeded to laughing manically.

Destont- Now nonny die" He said he charged he slashed nonny multiple times he was injured blood dripping from his body He powerd up a ki blast to kill Nonny it was fired to murder Him their was an explosion of energy.

" That all you got" Gohan said " You leave Gohan" Destont said " Why should I" Gohan said He delivered a powerful blow to Destont who cursed and charged with his blade Gohan dodged the slashes easily and did an uppercut kick to the face he crushed the blade with his bare hands.

Destont-your powerful so now Syn Bomber

The energy pillars slamed Gohan around all over the place nothing could stop them or so people thought as Gohan powerd up a huge Shogekai( Invisible ki blasts) to destroy the energy pillars than was done playing around with our villain. " Saiyan killer" Desont yelled the attack would destroy Gohan.

"That's all" Gohan said he had went SSj to survive the attack. THIS IS THE END!: (Destont forms a supernova like pitch black orb and throws it bit by bit at his opponent. each small orb does around 500 damage and there are a total of 25 orbs. must be in max power mode and costs 5 ki bars) " I always win" Gohan said

" Wrong I'm alive special beam cannon" Gohan said the attack ripped a hole in Destont's stomach. His hole healed as he transformed into Darktengu and injured Gohan with a punch. " Let's get serious Noe" Darktengu said can Gohan defeat Darktengu and The army.


	12. Gohan vs Darktengu

Gohan powered his energy now super saiyan to kill Destont who had transformed to Darktengu to win his punch was powerful. " I knew something would happen" Gohan said " sprcial beam cannon" Gohan said " Augh" Darktengu yelped in pain.

Darktengu slashed at Gohan's shoulder and was too powerful for Gohan to handle alone. Gohan did a huge kamehameha wave to stall Darktengu. He gave Justinlynch3, Frogeyez, and Nonny senzu beans.

" I'm alive oh no Justinlynch 3 will die" Nonny said

" quickly leave" Gohan replied " What about Justinlynch 3" Frogeyez replied

" He needs the holy divine water that will give him the skills to defeat Destont as I will hold off the army get the team back together the world is doomed." Gohan said

" Time key the tower" Gohan said there was an explosion of blue energy as the three of them disappeared.

"Now I'll show you my true power" Gohan said angrily He went super saiyan 2 to kill Darktengu he unleashed the super kamehameha wave to vaporize The villain. " " That's all you got now die" Darktengu said Darktengu used explosive wave which repelled Gohan threw a building when he attacked him with a punch.

" Gohan It's over for you Now This is the end" Darktengu yelled " Not that attack again" Gohan said Powerful energy orbs slammed Gohan around. Future Gohan was tired of this battle he powered up a uge masken ha which ripped Darktegu's upper armor off. Future Gohan charged and did a special beam cannon to blast a hole in Darktengu's chest.

Gohan- give up soon you and your army will be destroyed

Darktengu- that's all now I'm getting serious

Gohan – oh great I guess I will too

Both powerd up to their limits and clashed with furious punched and kicks as Darktengu stabbed Future Gohan's shoulder. Future Gohan used 3 ki blasts as Darktengu created an energy shield he generated ki into his blade and slashed at Gohan who did multiple ki blasts to injure Darktengu they both charged each other who would win.


	13. A hero's death

Last time Gohan was fighting Darktengu to buy our heroes time to arrive at korin't tower the true battle begins

Chapter 13 Vengeful Hero

" Korin please help us are you there" Frogeyez said

Korin- yes who is it Goku or Gohan

Frogeyez- no It's Frogeyez I need some help please master korin Korin- why have you come here

Frogeyez Gohan has sent us for the holy divine water for our friend

" Come in come in" korin growled " Sure thing Nonny You can come up the the stairs it's safe now"

" I'm not scared I just don't trust Talking cats" Nonny said " Get in now" Korin said " Fine cranky face" Nonny said " Respect your elders" Korin said " So you admit your just an old geyser" Nonny said " Be quit" Frogeyez replied " Why" Nonny said " Because I'f you tick him off He might not Give Justinlynch 3 the sacred water did you think about that" " Oh your right" Nonny said

They all arrived in a room full of barrels. " Listen up Justinlynch 3 can have the water but If he has no special power within he will die in an instant But if he does posses any extradinary a bility he will gain powere to save Gohan from his death and save earth" korin said

Korin- Here feed Justin the bean first he'll have a better chance of survival

The bean healed Justinlynch 3 he got a huge zenkai " I'm back I'll go kill Destont With my new power up" " No you may ne more powerful than me but he could kill you in an insant unless you drink the holy divine water and live through it of course take one sip only" Korin said

Jutinlynch 3 grabbed the water and drank a whole cup of it he survived and was fully powerd and angry at Destont who had transformed to Darktengu. " gohan's dying I must save him" Justinlynch 3 said he flew back to the battle field with his new found speed.

Gohan did another masenko ha to injure Darktengu who sliced Part Of Gohan's shirt off. Darktengu did his new move ILL SLAUGHTER YOU!: Rush attack guided and short range. if he connects he stabs his sword into his victim and rips it out through their right side. He then kicks them to the floor." " Augh" Gohan yelped

Darktengu had killed Gohan he than sliced his head off and laughed evilly. " Gohaaaaaaaaaaaan" Justinlynch 3 yelled. " You again" Darktengu said he reverted to the form of Destont. " Well This will be easy Saiyan Killer" Destont yelled Therer was an explosion as Justinlynch 3was'nt scratched he injured Destont with a punch and kicked him threw a building. " Now diiiiiiiiiiiie" Justinlynch 3 said a new battle would begin


	14. justinlynch 3's vengence

Chapter 14 to the end

" Now It's over" Justinlynch 3 claimed He powered a huge amount of ki and elbow smashed Destont. He was mad he tried to slash Justinlynch 3 with his blade he dodged the slashes and kicked the blade out his hand. Justinlynch 3 powered up electrical energy in his body his speed increased he dodged Destont's 13 punches and delivered a knee smash.

Destont- I can't loose to you I'm invincible

Justinlynch 3- pride is a destructive weakness you have it so much.

Destont – I'll slice you in half foolish child

Destont tried to slash Justinlynch in half with knife cut but Justin did a powerful kneesmash to injure Destont who transformed to Darktengu and slashed justinlynch's shoulder.

Darktengu- that's your new limit of power right their able to deafet Destont well now you'll perish fool.

Darktengu used this is the end Justinlynch could barely dodge the orbs injured him Justinlynch 3 who powered up his energy and had't been attacking he used his charger beam to injure Darktengu a barrage of powerful energy. He powered up his ultimate move to kill Darktengu. He used game play.

Darktengu- I'll easily dodge that

He did but the second most powerful beam slashed off half off his upper metal armor. He powerd up to the limit of his powers and used his rush attack I'll slaughter you the blade slashed Justinlynch3 he went ssj and than crushed the blade like a chopstick.

Meanwhile " Were getting close I just sensed an Ssj transformation it's Justinlynch 3 wow" nonny said " That cat was telling the truth mabey that trick fusion he taught us will help" Frogeyez replied in excitement. " Yeha your right but he's still an old geyser" Nonny said they both laughed

Meanwhile Justinlynch 3 had vaporized the blade as Darktengu was mad he powerd up his ultimate attack why won't you just die.(Darktengu fires a massive black and red beam at his opponent. (It looks like a death beam and kamehameha combined.)

Justinlynch 3 Full power blast (Put's both hand at sides, beside ribs. Charges a huge amout of energy in each hand then brings them both foward releashing a huge beam.)

The attacks clashed Darktenu was beaten jstinlynch 3 punched a hole threw his belly and vaporized him with a ki blast as the void absorbed his body to make him more powerful. Darktengu was thought to be beaten. Cooler arrived for Vengnce.

Cooler – now die monkey

Justinlynch 3 needed help can nonny and Frogeyez arrive in time to kill cooler.


	15. the new fusion Fronny

Cooler had arrived to kill Justinlynch 3 as they engaged in asereis of powerful punches they were even they delivered powerful punches to each other blood dripped from their lips.

Cooler- you're a powerful monkey

Justinlynch 3- you're a quick freak

Cooler- you insolent child I will murder you Darktengu will be reborn more powerful than You Gohan and Trunks combined fools You will all perish The armies will destroy all of you.

Justinlynch 3 Why don't you shut up and fight

He managed to deliver a knee smash than a reverse side kick and finally a powerful punch to injure Cooler. " Death beam" Cooler yelled the attack burned Justin lynch's 3's shoulder and than Justin did a kick and flipped over behind cooler to kick him in the air. Justinlynch 3 does deadly rush( Fires a energy wave to keep opponent busy, then teleports behind them to attack relentlessly.)which injures Cooler.

Cooler – I'll use my full power monkey

He went to his final form to win the fight once his new speed and strength he smashed Justinlynch 3 around. "

Cooler- now my ki blade will finish you off you annoying pest

He charged as Nonny blocked cooler's punches but was kicked threw a building. Frogeyez landed on the ground.

Frogeyz and Nonny- Fusion HA Fronneyez who laughed he blocked all of cooler's attacks and shot nonnyime a sticky substance that immobilized body parts. " don't worry Be slimy( Fronneyez does a high speed rush than pokes ears acid slime made of ki burns target.)

Cooler- this burns what is this I'll destroy this planet to win Super nova

Fronneyez- Sprogbamb

The two energy balls struggled as they exploded and Cooler was blasted into the storm on Jupiter which he was thought dead. Fronneyez had saved the day as sly still had to beat his adversary

Sly Now Super saiyan 2

DAbura – not Vegeta's move dang you

Sly powerd up energy and did gatteling burst( Sly Rushes towards his opponent. If the rush connects he starts punching his opponent slowly and just starts punching faster and faster. When punching his opponent on his fastest he punches at approximatly 10 punches per second, giving his opponent a raging barrage of punches. He even punches so fast his arms are as good as invisible. He just screams at the top of his lungs while raging this gattling cannon onto his opponent. After laying down countless of punches, Sly stops and uses his Energy Pole to smack his downwards. This attack makes Sly very tired as he puts all his speed into this. Only few opponents are capable of getting up after this attack since most guys' ribs get broken...) " Augh this is the end" Dabura yelled

Sly- well that was easy ssj2 won easily

Babadi had arrive and taken Dabura's destroyed body away what would happen next " I sense Kuriri and Chulance in danger. He flew to the battle scene and defeated Rokurou with one punch. " Why have you joined Dark eye Sly said " No I'm against them I'm looking for members of Trunks team.

" I'm one of them" Chulance said " I believe that Beat me in a fight and I'll join your team but first Chidori" Rokurou yelled " Buu hand mega size" Chulance said the attacks clashed with an explosion of pure energy will good prevail over evil.


	16. Chulance vs Rokurou

Cooler had just been defeated by a human and a frog mixed together he was angry.

Cooler- how could I loose to a bunch of kids they will pay severely

Meanwhile

Rokurou- okay I've just been sparring with you Chidori

Rokurou's attack injured Chulance arm he powered up energy in his arm and did furious punches to injre Rokurou. " Eraser Cannon" Rokurou yelled the attack slammed Chulance into a mountain,

Chulance- Kamehameha

The attack injured Rokurou who gathered ki

Rokurou-Power Rush Blast( kicks opponent into air, then hard gut punch, followed with hard left hook, catch opponent's leg before they fly off, swing around then throw, appear and knee in their back, throw hands up and and back down with a blast, sending opponent straight to the ground in a blast.) chulance was injured there was a puddle of Pink goo,

Chulance die you stupid fool

Chulance was the goo he wrapped around Rokurou and was squeezing the air out of him he would loose the fight. Rokurou transformed to his majin form "

Rokurou- Life absorb: (works like Psycho kinesis except it takes some life and ki and gives to Rokurou)

The goo cam off and formed into Super buu form who laughed evilly. " Buu ball" he yelled the ball slammed Rokurou around the area he used Life absorb to slow the Buu Ball down.

Rokurou – You are doomed nova

It was a powerful energy ball that had vaporized Chulance

Kuriri Chulance can't be dead he is weak

Sly- I'll take you on Chulance was pathetic Justinlynch 3 was stronger

Some vapor formed goo and smashed onto Rokurou and it formed fists that slammed Rokurou threw the mountains. Chulance reverted to his physical form and powered up ki . " Super kamehamehaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Chulance yelled The beam injured Rokurou and he reverted to jis normal mode.

Sly- wow I thought he was weak

Kuriri- I never doubted you for a moment

Chulance- Wait I sense 3 huge powers coming this way

Rokurou who is it are they evil

Sly I think One of them is Dabura

Justinlynch 3 – I'm not Dabura I just gad training from Korin and drank the holy divive water

Nonny – Yeah me and Frogeyez learned Fusion from the stories

Frogeyez we beat Cooler with no sweat.

Justinlynch 3 Listen Gohan's dead and the whole planet is about to be destroyed by Cooler's army we need to stop Goel from stealing the majin Dna he gave the clones o else earth is doomed

Everyone received senzu beans and Justinlynch 3 made a jet plane capsule. " Let's go" sly said they flew off to save the world could they do it.


	17. Chulance saves the world

Our young heroes flew to stop cooler's army. " There 's Goel he's going fast" Sly said he flew off to catch him.

Chulance - I'm coming too

The two heroes flew after the dark figure. AS Kuriri flew in front of them and slashed their shoulders.

Kuriri- you idiots those are crows the real Goel is going to the Clone center He's going to destroy the clones easily.

Chulance I knew that I can take him I sense his energy

The group got back in the vehicle and flew off when a ki blast hit their wing as they headed towards the center. Chulance used bukujutsu along with Kuriri and Sly they flew after their renegade buddy.

Goel – leave me alone I need to cure myself so I can help stop Cooler's army

Kuriri – listen Those Clones are earth's only hope of salvation from Cooler

Goel sorry but no

Goel kicked Kuriri into a wall he landed on a fast platform

Goel powered up his ki and shot a bunch of blasts and flipped over and did a paralyzing knife cut than a jump kick Sly. Goel laughed and did Kameflash[Mix of kamehame and final flashLighting rush[I rush him like a high speed rush then end it with a lighting strike to the heart.) Chulance took the blow from Goel

Chulance- Goel listen Everyone thinks I'm weak but I will prove it at the upcoming martial arts tournament

Goel- You won't live long enough give up

Sly delivered a powerful punch as Goel went ssj and so did Sly he flipped back and fired Ki blasts. They engaged in powerful blows. Sly did a super mustang blast. Goel laughed than went fupp power ssj and over powered Sly our speedy hero.

Chulance- No Galactic doughnuts

The attack immobilized Goel. Sly powered up a huge energy ball. He didi final afterburner to kill his olf Friend Goel. Their was an explosion of energy as sly had won again asA majin sign was on Goel's forhead he chaged Sly with furious punches and a kneesmash.

Ceku- now Goel has transformed to me once again wonderful

Kuriri- Heiniko

Sand shards attacked Ceku who blocked the shards with his bare hands and than did a powerful ki blast. Chulance tried a punch but missed and was thrown threw a wall.

" Charge Beam" Justinlynch 3 yelled

Rokurou used chidori which knocked Ceku into the blast as blood dripped from his chest he did a sidekick on than a round punch on Kuriri as she charged him. As Frogeyez shot slime in Ceku's eyez

Ceku- curse all of you I must control my power once again

Chulance Buu hand

A super buu hand slammed Ceku into the energy room were he was burned severely and destroyed the room with a ki blast than charged Chulance .

Nonny take a slice of this Ki Blade

He stabbed Ceku who blasted nonny into Chulance. Chulance he absorbed Nonny and blasted him out of a hole in his abdomen he would slice Ceku in half.

Ceku weaklings warp kamehameha

Nonny was injured as Ceku charged nonny to kill him Trunks blocked him and did a kick than a round punch and grappled him to the ground.

Trunks went ssj and did burning Attack to injure Ceku who will destroy the planet and absorb the dna he flies in the air and gathers energy.

Ceku – Spirit Bomb

" Noooooo" Chulance said

Chulance charged the spirit bomb

Chulance- Angry explosion

Their was a huge explosion of energy as Chulance had sacrificed his life to save the earth.

Ceku- fool your friend is dead I will have the dna Dna come to m…

Chulance take this bigmouth

A big buu hand slammed Ceku threw structures it was Pink goo that formed into Chulance.

Chulance- hey I'm back

Trunks- Chulance use henka beam It will make the Yamcha clones attack the army quick.

Chulance- Henka beam

The yamcha clones were full of majin energy and with their infinite strength and energy the armies were forced to retreat back to find Cooler if he was still alive. AS Destont was back to life pure hearted on a nimbus cloud.

The heroes separated for 3 months of training each one found a master or two

3 months later

Chulance-everybody the world tournament is starting

Other characters- what let's all meat at Papaya island to enter the tournament


	18. episode 18 get to the tourny in time

Chapter 18 the world martial arts tournament

Our heroes had to arrive at the tournament having 5 hours without their trainers. Majin Buu and a mysterious man had trained Chulance they had vanished in thin air. What kind of training had Chulance gained.

Chulance powered up a pink energy " Hyper ki" He yelled he ran across the water past light speed faster than sly was 3 months ago.

Sly powered up his immense ki he charged Goku who blocked all his punches as they fight all the way past an island. Sly ran under the water he jumped out to punch goku as they were halfway to the tournament.

Meanwhile " Yourichi Can ii really Beat Chulance and Sly even with my skills of Reitsu." Don't doubt yourself let's go Flash steps" Yourichi said Kuriri followed with her incredible flash steps. ( Itachi00's very own)As Fcker was a young warrior training to be invincible like goku.

( Dragon Kai's) Uuko would someday fufil his father's dream to deafet Hercule in battle yeah right his mom thought. He was saiyan elite he had figured that out and gained control of his oozaru powers and could create a monnlight ball.

Justinlynch 3 had trained with Trunks and escaped from him after 1 month of training he met Vegeta his new trainer and he was very happy as he could control his ancestors powers of the golden oozaru.

Justinlynch 3- The red moonlight ball and white focus my positive and negative energies to turn saiyan form again.

Vegeta Galic Gun

The attack almost vaporized Justin who went Oozaru but one kick injured him

Vegeta – you slug move faster

Vegeta- stop thinking about the past were at the tournament

Justinlynch 3 – Yes sir

Later on everyone arrived at the tournament including Piccolo's student Oolinto who would win this year's tournamnet


	19. episode 19 the tourny begins

Chapter 19-begin

Announcer- Hello Future Champions welcome to the world tournament ladies and gentlemen there will be no preliminary's this year.

The team was separated as Sly had located an evil presence in Goel who claimed to have lost his memory of Ceku after Chulance beat him to a bloody pulp.

Chulance- Sly I sense Kuriri is way stronger she can beat Uuko

Sly- I hope so I want to fight her she's tough

Announcer-Round 1 begin Kuriri vs Uuko

Kuriri charges Uuko he blocks all her punches than does a knee smash. Uukodelivers powerful kicks as Kuriri powers up reitsu they clash punches and there's an explsion of energy

Sly- Go Kuriri you can Win I want to fight you

Kuriri-I'll win for Sly and him only Uuko sorry give up or experience my true power

Uuko- I'll show you my true power

Uuko charges Kuriri with a headbutt Kuriri flips over nad does flash steps and does powerful kicks and punches her speed increases.

Uuko- Spirit kamehameha( Rush move)

Kuriri had been deafeted or so it seems as she is alive and does her cool move and becomes a tornado made of energy and slams Uuko in thee ground

Uuko-pulverize

Pulverize generated Electricity in his hand he injured Kuriri with his punches and does a side kick to kill her

Uuko- that was too easy I win

Kuriri not yet-

Reitsu formed Strings that broke Uuko's right foot she charged and headbutted him to the edge of the ring she tripped him he fell out of the ring

Uuko- I will have my revenge Kuriri

Kuriri- I won Yochiru I did it For you

Yochiro- good job ( I know she can't really win the tournamenet or has she used all the skills I taught her yet.

Sly-good job

Chulance- Yeah

Announcer- Next round Justinlynch 3 vs Oolinto.


	20. episode 20 curious

Chapter 20 curious

The tournament was going well as Justinlynch 3 would have to face Piccolo's newest student the last student he trained became the world's greatest warrior at least at first. AS Goel looked peaceful enough.

Justinlynch 3- Destont what are you planning who are you trying to kill.

Destont-what are you talking about.

Justinlynch 3-I'm watching you

Destont- you too good friend

Chulance-hey Justinlynch 3 I sense he has pure heart something has changed about him since our last battle against him he's different.

Justinlynch 3 – Yeah I'd better stop worrying my match is next against piccolo's student.

Sly- Hey Justin I bought some hot dogs Kuriri got us some seats so we can chow down.

Justinlynch 3- sure that's fine with me

Hey what's up" A mysterious man said

Chulance- who are you

Rokurou ( Takes off mask)- It's me Rokurou How's it going I already signed up Kuriri you were awesome You might be stronger than me

Chulance- well who trained you

Rokurou- sage of the sixth paths

Justinlynch 3- my trainer was Vegeta

Trunks- I found you how was your training

Justinlynch 3- sorry I got lost okay

Oolinto- Justinlynch 3- you will die you insolent pest

Nonny- wow your more grumpy than korin

Sly- hey you r back grab some root bear and here's the money for some popcorn

Uuko- hello Kuriri or should I say Freakriri

Sly- Shut up she beat youUuko- take this big mouth

Uuko kicked sly into the hot dog stand and shot a ki blast as Chulance was mad he grabbed Uuko's arm and snapped his bone like a twig and threw him into a truck as he was run over.

Chulance- leave Kuriri alone or else Uuko

Uuko- I'll have my revenge you see I haven't been using my true power

Vegeta- I think you should leave Uuko I'm tired of you I will kill you

Uuko- Actually bye mty mom called me

Uuko flew away angry wanting revenge against Kuriri at all costs necessary.

Fcker-What's his problem

Kuriri- he can't get over the fact that he is severely weak

All the friends laughed as the bell sounded which meant the next round would begin who would emerge victorious. Find out as our story progresses.


	21. episode 21 Oolinto

Last time The tournament got intense even outside the ring as Oolinto would face Justinlynch 3 a powerful hero.

Oolinto- you will feel my true power

Oolinto flipped on the ring and had no power level his energy felt very weak.

Sly- Justinlynch 3 he was trained by piccolo so be very careful in this match and show the ladies what you have learned.

Justinlynch 3 flipped on the stage and had a serious look.

Uuko fired a ki blast to destroy the entrance to the tournament and laughed evilly.

Uuko- fools all of you here will experience a pain beyond death

Justinlynch 3 gathered up ki and kicked Uuko far away and landed on the ring ready to fight.

Announcer- let the match begin

The two charged each other at maximum speed both landing punches kicks as Oolinto lands an elbow strike and uses Nobiru ude he starches his arm out to grab Justinlynch 3 and slam him on the ground.

Justinlynch 3- you r pretty strong too bad I'll easily defeat you

He powered up his ki and did the charger beam quickly as Oolinto was injured by the powerful energy attack as Oolinto uses Kousengan laser vision to injure Justinlynch 3.

Oolinto – I will emerge victorious from this match for Piccolo's honor

Justinlynch 3- Yeah yeah yeah now Take this Sneck attack

Two glowing energy balls were fired and they had seemingly vaporized the opponent as Oolinto knew Bukujutsu and used Masenko ha to burn Oolinto's back.

Justinlynch 3 went ssj to finally take down Oolinto but there powerful punches were even with each other.

Oolinto Masenko ha

There was a huge explosion of power as Oolinto had killed Justinlynch 3 all by himself his cape had been destroyed in the process.

Justinlynch 3 delivered a punch popping up from the ground he used a powerful ki blast. He than did his killer move - Deadly Rush - )Fires a energy wave to keep opponent busy, then teleports behind them to attack relentlessly.)

Justinlynch 3 had won his battle as Oolinto got up and kicked our saiyan than did multiple punches and threw him in the air and shot a huge ki blast. Justinlynch 3 had half way dodged the blast in a sense. As Oolinto used Kyodaki to grow in size to kill the saiyan hero.

Justinlynch 3- (dang it his power has increased ten fold I'll just have to use some of my new skills to deafet him) he thought

Justin was barely dodging as both took powerful blows as he goes Ssj 2 and slams Oolinto in the sky.

Justinlynch 3- now you will experience true pain

He fired a ki blast as Oolinto used a powerful mouth beam which clashed against Justinlynch's beam .

Justinlynch 3- that was too easy

Oolinto- Destructive wave

Justinlynch 3 – Super shield

Justinlynch 3 had survived with his shield he did a weaker version of final flash the max power energy wave. The beam had vaporized the giant who was know normal form. Justinlynch 3 reverted to a normal saiyan and kicked Oolinto out of The ring He had lost so he flew away.

Oolinto- I'll win next time

Sly- awesome job

Justinlych 3 had done awesome a Rokurou vs Chulance would soon start and Uuko wanted his revenge


	22. episode 22 Two majins duke it out

Chapter 22 friends battleChulance- Xicor Buu I have to fight my friends first you do know that I beat this guy three years ago before my training he'll be easy to beat trust me. Xicor- just win try not to use my powers to much okayChulance- yes sirSly- hey Justin what's upJustinlynch 3- well see Destofan nt is back pure hearted that's strange and Goel. is not a majin anymore and Chulance beat uuko without trying how hard have The others truly been training slyChulance- Sly I will kill you and Justinlynch 3 in this tournamentSly- loosen up a bit will ya your match is startingChulance- your right I hope I can defeat Rokurou he's very toughJustinlynch 3 had suspicions about /chulance's power level of 18000 and Rokurou's 5000000 power level. Sly- Chulance could never beat me He' loose his first match he beat Goel by lluck nad correct timimg and Uuko was the weakest warrior everJustinlynch 3- no /Rokurou will be beaten to near death Chulance was trained by majin buu himself.Sly- Oh crap Rokurou will be murdered out their this will be an easy match for ChulanceAnnouncer- both warriors have arrived on the stage so let the match begin Rokurou vs Chulance Rokurou charged Chulance with a barrage of punches. Chulance dodged them all and deliverd a powerful knee smash to his gut than did a round house punch, He flipped in front of Rokurou who generated Chakra and used a powerful Chidori that scraped Chulance's armRokuru- give up now Chulance now you will die- Buu handHis hand stretched out and slammed Rokurou in the ground than Chulance used Bukujutsu and laughed Rokurou activated the rinnigan and delivered a powerful punches and finished with a kick that seems to have destroyed Rokurou. Rokurou- fire dragon JutsuRokurou went majin to equal Chulance in power and did his powerful rush the majin crush and beat Chulance around the stage.Rokurou used Nova a powerful energy ballRokurou- I am the winnerSly- Chulance suA huge pink blast hit Rokurou Who's pissed of and powers up his ultimate attackRokurou- Dead zone Chulance- you'll hurt the innocent people just to win die fool.Chulance stretched out goo and slammed Rokurou in the dead zone which had killed him.Chulance- I win Announcer- well that was an increadible match Chulance is the winner.The tournament was getting intense as Uuko would unleash is oozaru powers to kill Kuriri and who could stop that match. But last but not least sly vs Fcker. Next time on Board fic


	23. episode 23 Uuko's revenge

Chapter 23 Uuko's true powerChulance- Sly Speed is my strength tooSly- His speed could be faster than mineMeanwhileKuriri- I would like some hot dogs pleaseCook- Sure here you go Kuriri- ThanksA huge energy beam destroyed Kuriri's moneyUuko- Hello Kuriri sorry about the food ha ha haKuriri- now I'm really pissed off enough of this matchKuriri powered up reitsu and charged Uuko who Blocked Kuriri's punches she slashed his shoulder nad did a powerful kick. Uuko got behind her to do a kick than shoot a powerful ki blast to burn Kuriri.Kuriri- no more playing around I'm using my full powerUuko – Really This is your full power I just thought You were weak Kuriri Toragiri! "(Lunges superfast at opponent with sword")Uuko- How dare you stab me now you will pay dearly foolish girlUuko did pulverize to generate a purple aura in his hand his punches injured Kuriri who powerd up reitsu to finally kill uuko. Raigiri "Charges up, slashes at opponent so electric tiger comes out and fries them" Uuko- you brat the pain augh…!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Nonny- wow I didn't Kuriri's power had increased this muchYourichi- I didn't know she had this much power leftUuko laughed and transformed into an oozaru and slammed Kuriri out on the street and used a mouth blast.Kuriri had survived and powered up her ultimate attack Dai rai bakuhatsu "charges yellow gigantic aura, then hits ground with sword to create super electric gigantic wave" the attack hadn't injured Uuko at all but had destroyed his Powerball causing him to revert to his normal saiyan form.Kuriri stabbed Uuko and kicked him far wayKuriri that was way to easyYourichi- Kuriri come here I have a new move The shunko to teach youKuriri- awesomeThey both leftAnnouncer- Fcker and Sly please come to the stageSly- I will defeat you Chulance Chulance- first beat him Fcker- I will not looseAnnouncer- let the match beginSly charged with a knee smash as Fcker Dodged and did an elboe strike Sly tripped Fcker it was impossible to tell who would win Sly or Fcker


	24. episode 24 evil Goel returns

Chapter 24 Sly's improvements

Sly dodged all Of Fcker's punches and deliverd a powerful kick of his own to injure Fcker who was pissed of and tried to zilch out the way of Sly's fast kicks he flipped Sly over. Sly did a cresent kick to knockFcker out of the ring.

Sly- that was a piece of cake

Announcer- incredible Sly has won easily

Fcker had used Bukujutsu(Flight) and was not out of the ring he levitated back on the ring and power up ki he turned into a pile of Bones as Sly tripped over them and almost tripped over them.

Fcker you are so weak Leave before I truly hurt you moron

Sly Instant mustang blaster fcker was hit by a powerful beam of energy and yelped in pain than powered up some more ki to finish Sly off.

Meanwhile

Goel- soon I will kill Chulance in my scheme of revenge who will stop me no one I'll fuck anyone up who tries.

Chulance- I will now what are you talking about fucker

Rokurou- shut up I faked death to make you feel guilty

Rokurou charged with a powerful punch which Chulance blocked. Goel threw a knife at Chulance Xicor broke it into pieces

Goel- bitches you cannot stop me

Goku well what about me Kamehameha

Goel dodged the beam's incredible power barely an managed to kick Goku in the shin and blast him with a ki blast.

Xicor- father are you all right damiit you fucking bastard you

Xicor attacked with a barrage of kicks as Goel was injured but tripped xicor and did a roundhouse punch to injure Xicor who went ssj to grab Goel and kick him on the highway and Xicor powerd up a huge amount of ki. Meanwhile

Sly- just give up I don't want to hurt you

Fcker- no you the only one who will be hurting Liquid ooze

He barfed a strange liquid on Sly that made him dizzy and freaky F2cker kneed him in the gut and threw him towards the edge it seemed sly would be defeated could he win or not.


	25. episode 25 Fcker's big ego

Chapter 25 Fcker's big ego

Fcker-well that aws so easy you're a wimp man and Chulance is weaker I'm like the strongest fighter in this whole tournament . Mr, announcer I would advise you to starts the countdown please I'm so bored.

Announcer- sure 1,2,,3,4,5

Justinlynch 3- come on get up we were going to have a match later.

Sly got a burst of energy from his friends cheering he got up and tripped Fcker he powered up ki and disappeared his speed was limitless he did a few flip kicks than a round punch he had yet again deafeted Fcker's incredible attack.

Fcker- now you've made me real mad

Sly-who cares

Fcker- you should because your about to loose no sweat I'm unbeatable.

Sly- mustang blast

Fcker was mad he used his ultra boner rush which mad sly unable to breath and fcker kept slaming him in the ground. Sly managed to do a kick than he could breath again he delivered a powerful upper diagonal punch to Fcker's chin than a crescent kick to knock him out.

Fcker- that's all you got

Sly- man your tougher than I expected you to be for a wimp well Take this Ramapge breaker.

Sly's divesting rush caused fcker to drip out blood he laughed crazily not even caring he did his maximum electric wave( Grabs someone in an arm lock than kicks them in the ground paralyzing them temporarily.)

Sly- crap your techniques are amazing I guess I have no choice

He powered up a huge amount of ki to escape the arm lock and dodged Fcker's ki blast. Fcker was tired of his tricks so he insulted sly.

Fcker- sly your mommy sucks like hell

Sly charged full force It was a trap as fcker finally tripped Sly and did the white Kamehameha wave. Sly had went ssj to survive the wave.

Fcker- in four minutes you will die

Fcker drank an energy drink that made his power level increase 60 fold with one kick sly was bleeding as an sSj

Sly- Super Mustang blaster

Fcker was too powerful and beat Sly to a bloody pulp. Than he would finish sly with an elbow strike but fell dead asleep the energy drink's negative effects Sly had won the match by luck what could happen next.


End file.
